


Destinado a suceder

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Bukkake, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fanservice, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, KakaGai tomando a Asuma, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Sex Toys, Top Might Guy, XD, inter Asuma, trio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Gai, Kakashi y Asuma salen a beber. Ante la ausencia de Kurenai esa noche, deciden intentar algunas cosas nuevas juntos.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy/Sarutobi Asuma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Destinado a suceder

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es porno sin trama. Obviamente ooc. Obviamente sin sentido. Innecesariamente largo y excesivamente sucio. Es fanservice, no le busquen explicaciones. (Y es fanfic, así que imaginemos que siempre están limpios).
> 
> (Esto es por el cumpleaños de una amiga que me pidió que escribiera esto como regalo para ella, así que está hecho de forma especial basada en sus peticiones uwu)

El sonido pulsante de la música es un poco sofocante. Ruido de fondo, escondido amigablemente detrás de las risas melodiosas en los oídos, diluida bajo el choque de los pequeños vasitos de alcohol y el timbre desigual de las voces del entorno.

Asuma es el primero en terminar el quinto trago. Nada severo. Sabe dulce después del segundo y todavía faltan al menos diez para que haga una especie de efecto considerable en su mente. Un terrible desperdicio de dinero, pero era una agradable ventaja cuando tenían que competir.

Gai es el segundo en acabar. Todavía hay un puchero al final de cada trago y su lengua raspa sus dientes ante el sabor amargo del licor entrando en su sistema y entumiendo ligeramente sus nervios.

El ruido de su gemido eriza su piel y los dos se miran un momento antes de relajarse y mirar a Kakashi, tan sutil, con los labios pegados a su bebida que termina deliberadamente lento y delicado.

Hay más vasos delante de Kakashi que de cualquier otro, pero Asuma ha dejado de contar hace mucho y solo le da un suave levantamiento de cejas cuando sirve otra ronda para los tres con un movimiento fluido de una mano veloz.

— ¿Qué número llevas? — su mano roza el nuevo vaso, respirando el olor agrio del alcohol y mirando la tensión amarilla del licor que Kakashi sirve sin prestar atención a sus movimientos. 

El humo de su cigarro se atraviesa entre su rostro y el de Kakashi, creando una suave onda grisácea que hace un círculo alrededor de su expresión cubierta, como anillos entre sus dedos agitados.

Los hombros de Kakashi se encogen, pero incluso entonces Asuma nota la relajación en su postura. La mano de Kakashi roza su vaso con el dedo desnudo y una risa baja e indistinguible se asoma debajo de la máscara de algodón.

— No estoy seguro — su voz es un ruido lento y pegajoso, lejano a la ebriedad, pero lo suficientemente indiscreto para capturar la coquetería en su voz.

— Deberías ir más lento, Rival, ¡te quedarás sin energías demasiado rápido! — Gai está más lejos aún de la ebriedad. Sus mejillas son ligeramente rojas, un poco brillantes y engañosamente abultadas bajo el tinte de las lámparas del bar, lo que solo resalta su emoción y picardía.

— Lo importante en una estriega es la velocidad — Kakashi responde en el mismo tono, descansando los codos en la mesa y agitando la madera que derrama algunas gotas en la superficie.

Asuma sigue las gotas, sintiendo el calor de su cigarro consumiéndose entre sus dedos antes de captar el brillo de Gai, aquel borde casi maniaco que generalmente los metía en problemas tanto como los dotaba de los mejores momentos.

— ¡Lo importante en una estriega es la técnica, Kakashi, incluso más que la velocidad!

Parte de su discurso es sincero, la otra mitad una escurridiza insinuación que remata cuando sube las cejas y deja que su mano descanse en el muslo de Kakashi discretamente, apretando la ropa y pellizcando suavemente la extensión de piel.

Asuma ríe fuertemente con el comentario, seguido por la risa estridente de Gai y el siseo de Kakashi que apenas sopla sobre su bebida unos segundos antes de inclinar la cabeza y dar otro sorbo profundo.

— ¿Qué crees que es lo mejor, Asuma, velocidad o técnica? — Gai lo mira desde el centro del sillón, con una mano sondeando el brazo de Asuma y la otra todavía apretada en la pierna de Kakashi.

— Ambos, probablemente — la sonrisa descarada atraviesa sus labios, bajando la mirada cuando la mano de Kakashi se mueve como serpiente, tocando de vuelta el muslo de Gai con mucha menos decencia de la que poseía.

Asuma juega con su cigarrillo, dejando que la colilla caiga en el pequeño cenicero en el centro de la mesa, disfrutando del ruido ensordecedor de las charlas aburridas y cotidianas del resto de los presentes, sintiéndose agradable con el peso de la mano de Gai en su antebrazo, sin tomar su nuevo trago todavía.

— Creo que la paciencia es elemental, es lo que nos dota de resistencia para seguir aguantando — mientras Gai habla Kakashi inclina su brazo otra vez, bebiendo al fondo y comenzando a llenar otra ronda que amontona sobre los vasos todavía llenos de sus amigos.

— Vive el momento, Gai. Esperar y limitarse es para los que creen que tienen mucho tiempo como para perderlo — la voz de Kakashi suena más sarcástica, casi filosófica si Asuma no captara su mano buscando en la propia ropa de Gai, arañando la tela ansiosamente sobre su pecho — Hacerlo rápido y duro. Es todo lo que se necesita hacer.

Gai se ríe. Su mano se aparta del brazo de Asuma y bebe sus dos tragos de golpe, torciendo los labios otra vez ante el sabor de fruta fermentada que pincha su lengua desagradablemente antes de otro pico de relajación.

Asuma se relaja en su asiento, mirando en un pestañeo rápido a algunos colegas shinobi en el bar antes de que sus ojos vuelvan sobre sus amigos, mirando el momento exacto en el que una mano descoordinada de Gai trata de entrar en la orilla del pantalón de Kakashi.

— Oigan, ¿ustedes dos realmente van a hacerlo y dejarme fuera? — la risa retumbante y gruesa de Asuma silba entre los tres, causando una sonrisa juguetona en sus compañeros.

Verlos entrar en modo cariñoso cuando bebían era normal. Gai siempre era del tipo que se podía desnudar en el bar sin vergüenza ni juicio. Estaba orgulloso de su cuerpo (¿y cómo no estarlo?) y a menudo disfrutaba de ser visto por el resto mientras exhibía su pasión. Kakashi seguía siendo reservado, pero entre la oscuridad del bar y el calor del alcohol siempre parecía menos a la defensiva, recibiendo y dando caricias públicas a Gai.

Siempre había sido de ese modo desde que tuvieron edad para beber. Salir los cuatro y besarse descontroladamente en el bar. Los besos ebrios y llenos de cariño entre todos. Las caricias entre cuatro personas, con la mano de más de uno debajo de la falda de Kurenai, la boca de Gai pegada a su cuello y los dedos de Kakashi enredados debajo de su camisa ocurría demasiado a menudo.

Ahora, sin embargo, la ausencia de Kurenai se sentía notablemente dolorosa. Las cosas siempre empezaban tímidamente en pares y terminaban en un cuatro perfecto. Los cuatro mosqueteros, como solía decir Gai.

— Oh, descuida, no planeábamos dejarte fuera — Gai se ríe y extiende una mano hacia Asuma sin restricciones.

Era natural para ellos cualquier contacto. En su adolescencia Kurenai fue el primer beso de Asuma y tan solo dos segundos después Kurenai también fue el primer beso de Gai. Y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Gai y Asuma lo intentaron también.

Él solo se encogió de hombros. Incluso sin un interés romántico, se querían. El mundo shinobi te obligaba a querer rápidamente y a hacerlo desesperadamente. No le importaría compartir eso con Gai, y algunos años después, no le importó compartir eso también con Kakashi.

— Eres impaciente, Asuma… ¿qué quieres hacer? — Kakashi es el provocador de los cuatro. Su perversión abrumadora equilibra la ternura de Gai y el mimo de Kurenai, combinando siempre con la brusquedad de Asuma.

Sus cejas se mueven en la línea debajo de su bandana que se siente húmeda por el sudor de la tarde debajo de las luces fluorescentes del establecimiento diminuto.

Asuma tararea en concentración, bebiendo un poco mientras la mano de Gai se mueve debajo de la mesa, sondeando la abertura de su chaleco antibalas, donde finalmente sus dedos alcanzan la piel y siente inmediatamente el estremecimiento.

— ¿Quieres ir con nosotros a mi departamento? — la pregunta de Gai es tan baja y gruesa que apenas es algo.

Un mensaje más que otra cosa. Hay una costumbre loca de ir al departamento de alguno después de beber. Gai y Kakashi generalmente se enfrascan en sus propios asuntos, dejando a Asuma y a Kurenai teniendo su propio sexo pasional a unos centímetros de ellos, lo suficientemente cerca para compartir besos y caricias afiladas, a veces incluso pequeños favores mientras (generalmente) Gai decide tomar un momento particular con Kurenai y follarla un poco junto a él.

La confianza es absoluta. El cariño suficiente para poder involucrarse sexualmente incluso cuando tenían claros sus vínculos con sus propias parejas sentimentales en binas. Estar desnudos en la misma habitación simplemente era demasiado natural.

Sin embargo, Asuma siente un nudo de emoción ante la sugerencia de Gai.

Incluso con todo lo que habían hecho, Asuma no había practicado activamente en el sexo con alguno de los dos. Nada más allá de caricias con las manos y besos bruscos. Nunca penetración. Nunca ser penetrado. La idea todavía colgaba cada vez, flotando a la deriva incluso cuando Kurenai le había aconsejado hacerlo en algún momento para fortalecer los vínculos.

Kakashi ríe suavemente ante su silencio de forma tranquila. No iban a presionarlo, obviamente, Gai y Kakashi habían sido respetuosos hasta ahora con su elección, simplemente llevando más competencias locas y placer a la cama que compartían los cuatro.

— Está bien, si quieres solo podemos hacer un trabajo con las manos o la boca — Kakashi hace un gesto vulgar al insinuar el sexo oral con una mano en sus labios cubiertos, haciendo que Gai se ría divertido por la señal, aunque totalmente de acuerdo al respecto.

— Ya sabes, algo que pueda ser fácil está bien — Gai le da un pulgar y una sonrisa demasiado tranquila para alguien que tenía la mano de Kakashi frotando sus pantalones.

Asuma suspira y trata de sostenerse la barbilla en un gesto pensativo que falla cuando atrapa su vasito de alcohol y suelta su cigarro vencido en el plato de porcelana. No había nada que temer al respecto, lo sabía, y quería lo suficiente a sus amigos como para desearlos y confiar en ellos. En realidad no había mucho que pensar.

— Creo que en realidad me gustaría hacerlo, ya saben — sus labios dejan ir una sonrisa demasiado grande y emocionada, reflejándose de inmediato en los rostros de sus amigos que le devuelven el gesto.

— Si tú quieres, con gusto lo hacemos — Gai suelta su discurso a medias, evitando las lágrimas y limitándose a subir su mano y palmear lentamente su hombro — Mientras tú te sientas cómodo.

Asuma agradece enormemente las palabras de Gai, pero se conforma con darle un asentimiento y una sonrisa, sorprendido consigo mismo por la falta de nervios y el brote de emoción cálida haciéndose una nube en su pecho.

— Te hemos estado deseando un tiempo, ¿sabes? — la perversión de Kakashi no se hace esperar, mucho menos delicado al darle una mirada completa.

La nueva risa que lo asalta es suave contra su boca, pero para ese punto se da cuenta de que él también los había estado deseando. Compartir el cariño y endurecer los lazos. La amistad líquida corriendo en demostraciones físicas donde no existen las limitaciones.

Estaba listo.

— Bien, entonces vámonos — asiente hacia ellos y dándoles otra sonrisa sincera.

* * *

Asuma entra con pasos firmes al departamento de Gai, casi corriendo cuando la puerta se agita en los goznes por el viento frío de la calle y la calidez de la habitación principal los envuelve inmediatamente.

Gai es rápido, como en cualquier cosa, y en cuestión de segundos ha cruzado la habitación, abandonando sus zapatos y la vergüenza cuando comienza a tirar de su traje hacia abajo con los dedos que luchan al mismo tiempo con el té.

— Podemos beber algo caliente — dice cuando Kakashi y él se arrastran a la cocina, pestañeando sobre la luz brillante del casa de Gai que los enceguece un momento demasiado breve.

El alcohol se ha ido para ese punto, consumido en la carrea y en la emoción. Muy poco para embriagar, pero lo suficiente para sentir el sabor amargo en su boca cuando Gai se inclina delante de él, rozando juguetonamente su rostro cerca de su mejilla antes de ofrecerle una taza de infusión tibia.

— Gai, podemos calentarnos entre nosotros, ¿sabes? — la falta de modeles de Kakashi solo se incrementa con su impaciencia, pero recibe la taza cálida en sus dedos enguantados y avanza junto a todos a la sala, sentándose en la orilla del sillón con Asuma en el centro.

— Bueno, ¿por dónde deberíamos empezar? — la voz de Gai es mucho más gruesa ahora. Un ronroneo, suena alto en su oído antes de pinchar sobre la piel descubierta de su mejilla y la curva gruesa de su cuello.

Asuma sonríe para sí mismo, bebiendo de golpe el té como licor antes de inclinar sin prisa el rostro hacia Gai. No había necesidad de instrucciones para un grupo de hombres que habían crecido juntos y habían tomado pedazos de piel el uno al otro con los dedos y la boca. Sencillamente abundaba la naturalidad. 

Kakashi entiende su sonrisa primero y se inclina sobre Asuma, pegando sus manos todavía cubiertas a su chaleco, donde rasca e indaga, arañando la tela y buscando debajo de la camiseta de malla la piel suave y tersa.

Los ojos de Gai cerrándose anuncian su concentración y Asuma se prepara, extendiendo las piernas cuando las manos de Gai aterrizan en sus muslos, masajeando la piel a través de la ropa con una fricción brusca y cariñosa, el toque equilibrado entre la bestialidad y la dulzura que solo Gai lograba sin esfuerzo.

Asuma arquea la espalda con el toque, extendiendo su mano para atrapar la barbilla de Kakashi y tirar hacia él, chupando sus labios fuertemente, del modo profundo y rápido en el que le gustaba. Voraz, mordaz. Los dientes afilados de Kakashi atrapan su labio inferior y la sensación le envía una electricidad fuerte por la columna y el vientre que termina en el fondo de su cuerpo.

La sacudida basta para arquear las caderas al frente, buscando más fricción con la mano burlona de Gai que sigue dando círculos aleatorios, moliendo la piel aquí y allá, tan fugaz y brutal que es como si cada beso en su cuello y hombro fuera una especie de golpe.

— Bueno, ¿por qué no nos quitamos esta cosa? — Kakashi murmura en el beso, separándose para arrancarse los guantes y desenrollar el cierre de su uniforme superior.

Gai solo baja más su enterizo, mostrando esa extensión de piel bronceada y cremosa que se aprieta sobre músculos anchos cincelados. Era un arte lo que Gai había moldeado con los años, e incluso cada pequeña cicatriz era una pincelada que Asuma traza con un dedo cuando vuelve a acercarse, deseando recorrer ansiosamente toda la piel.

Una de sus manos se mueve sobre sí mismo para desvestirse, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo las manos sincronizadas de Gai y Kakashi lo detienen fuertemente, riéndose en un siseo juguetón antes de que sea Gai quien se mueva al piso, desabrochando el pantalón de Asuma con tanto cuidado y delicadeza que hace que sus manos gruesas y fuertes parezcan absurdas.

— Ah, tan impresionante como siempre, Asuma — Gai se ríe sobre su entrepierna, descubriendo su media erección cuando baja los pantalones con todo y la ropa interior.

Asuma suspira con el aliento cálido y húmedo de Gai tan cerca, sintiendo su pene llenarse de más sangre y dureza con la observación detenida de sus amigos. Dos pares de ojos llenos de hambre y deseo que Asuma le producen un escozor en la columna vertebral.

— Asuma, el chico grande, ¿no? — Kakashi se ríe en su oído, bastante entretenido con la exhibición de su miembro frente al rostro de Gai, a cada segundo más grande y grueso incluso sin ser tocado todavía. 

Hay una sensación de felicidad al fondo de eso. Su cuerpo era enorme desde joven, siempre lo fue, y cada extensión de sí mismo tuvo la proporción correcta. Indicado. Y el tamaño de su miembro viril no fue la excepción a esa cruda regla.

Gai sondea cerca de su pene, acariciando los muslos llenos de vello con la punta de los dedos en un movimiento tortuoso antes de volver a subir por el mismo camino, apretando un poco sus testículos por debajo de su eje entre la extensión ligeramente peluda de toda su pelvis.

Kakashi reanuda sus caricias cuando Gai continua con su juego, dándole a Asuma un apretón por debajo de la camiseta antes de luchar contra su propia ropa, quitándose la parte superior para tirarla a un lado de su asiento sin importancia.

La fricción de la piel blanca de Kakashi contra su mano desnuda es agradable. Su respiración se pausa. El pecho curtido de Kakashi es grueso y fuerte a pesar de ser más delgado. Brazos definidos, pectorales agradables, Asuma pasa los dedos sobre la extensión de sus tetillas antes de girar la otra mano sobre sus piernas, tocando al mismo tiempo el suave cabello de Gai para intentar aproximarlo a su piel.

— Recuerda que la técnica es lo elemental, mi querido amigo — Gai se ríe brevemente ante su petición silenciosa, todavía merodeando su entrepierna con los dedos alrededor de su asta — Siempre me ha encantado tu resistencia, no te apresures.

La mejilla de Gai frota la piel de su rodilla, y Asuma reprime un quejido cuando el siguiente movimiento de Gai es una mordida suave sobre la parte interna de su muslo, donde la caricia de su lengua húmeda e hirviente contrarresta el pinchazo agudo y dulce en la piel.

Gai besa el lugar de la mordida y sube un poco más, volviendo a lamer sus piernas gruesas y musculosas antes de clavar otra vez los dientes, dibujando un leve circulo antes de chupar fuertemente la tensión de piel bronceada y delicada de un lugar tan sensible.

Asuma se aprieta ante la caricia, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de las manos de Gai sondeando sus piernas, apretando, intentando inútilmente rodear todo su ancho impresionante de ejercicio mortal, tan gruesas y pesadas como un roble.

Kakashi se sacude con la imagen, ansioso de seguir, impaciente ante los juegos al mismo tiempo que lo motivan a participar y llevar más, recogiendo una mano de Asuma y arrastrándola sobre su propio pecho, en su abdomen, guiando rápidamente el brazo de Asuma hasta su altura, donde captura sus dedos con su boca lasciva y enreda su lengua.

No puede evitar gemir ante la sensación cálida de la boca de Kakashi, estremeciéndose cuando comienza a succionar sus dedos y pasar la lengua entre los espacios de su palma abierta.

Sus ojos se cierran cuando Gai presiona más, pegando finalmente su rostro a su erección después de dejar un camino de mordidas y chupetones por sus piernas ahora hipersensibles y temblorosas.

La lengua de Gai acaricia su pene con un toque leve, superficial, arrastrándose por su largo desde la base hasta la punta, donde rodea el glande lentamente, haciendo que el aire de sus pulmones se estanque en su garganta y sus caderas vuelvan a empujar ansiosas.

Gai presiona sus labios algunas veces, recogiendo el líquido presemninal en un beso lento y profundo, con sus labios carnosos apretados a la punta hinchada, golpeando y lamiendo su pequeña abertura con su lengua ansiosa y esponjosa que bebe desesperadamente las gotas gruesas de su esencia.

Sus entrañas se aprietan con la imagen, y su cerebro parece desvanecerse en su cabeza cuando Gai finalmente traga su erección, ahogándose con solo recoger la mitad de su falo grueso que golpea el fondo de su garganta con brusquedad.

Incluso Kurenai tiene dificultades todavía para engullir su miembro, tomando solo una parte en su boca, sin embargo, Gai es más grande, también más aventurero, y Asuma casi chilla cuando Gai llega al final, tragando todo esa carne hirviente en una garganta profunda.

Kakashi sonríe ante la visión, comenzando a chupar con más fuerza sus dedos al ritmo de la mamada de Gai, que se vuelve brusca y acuosa velozmente, haciendo que Asuma lance la cabeza hacía atrás y levante la parte inferior de su cuerpo por más contacto, ahogando nuevamente a Gai cuando se descoordinan.

Sus dedos se tensan cuando Kakashi aprieta más, y la electricidad pica en sus nervios, impresionado por la coordinación espeluznante entre sus dos amigos. Tan abrumador.

La garganta de Gai hace otro contacto profundo, manteniendo la polla de Asuma clavada hasta el fondo antes de dejarla salir con un ruido acuoso y gutural que lo hace quejarse internamente ante la ausencia de calor y la suavidad de sus mejillas.

Kakashi para al mismo tiempo, y en un instante los dos se terminan de desvestir, mucho más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero la recompensa de sus cuerpos desnudos y listos es suficiente para emocionarlo más.

Su vista repara en sus erecciones enrojecidas y ansiosas. Kakashi es largo y de buen grosor, con la punta rosa y las venas purpuras en su eje. Gai es carnoso y grueso en todo sentido, con una curva que solo lo hace lucir más animal, lleno de venas intensas que se extienden desde su pelvis marcada hacia abajo, rematando en una punta más oscura que gotea agradablemente líquido transparente.

— Déjenme hacerlo a mí esta vez — Kakashi hace una señal a Asuma para que se ponga de pie, al mismo tiempo él se arrodilla, abriendo la boca y mostrando su lengua rosada sobre sus labios en una caricia larga que hace que los dos se emocionen, acercándose a él.

Gai deja caer la pesada punta de su erección sobre sus labios, derramando hilos de espeso pre-semen en su lengua antes de que Asuma se una a ellos, sacudiendo su propia punta llena de saliva y líquido agrio sobre la boca abierta de Kakashi, recargando también su erección en su lengua, junto al glande hinchado y sensible de Gai.

Kakashi comienza a lamer los dos de forma lenta, pasando la punta por las cabezas en forma de hongo, disfrutando de la sensación gomosa de la piel y el sabor que se revuelve en su boca, donde los mantiene, masturbando ambos falos con su mano para ordeñar más líquido directamente en su garganta.

La imagen es tan íntima y sugestiva que casi cree que podría venirse, batiendo con su semen espeso y abundante la lengua de Kakashi, sus labios delgados y rosas, sus mejillas pálidas y su garganta ansiosa por su leche.

El pene de Gai salta a su lado, probablemente igual de ansioso con él con las mismas imágenes, frotando su punta con la lengua de Kakashi que se extiende más, creando fricción con ambas pollas húmedas al lamerlas y pegarlas entre ellas.

— Kakashi… ¿por qué no la guardas un momento en tu boca? — Gai inclina las caderas, tomando toda la atención de Kakashi al follar su garganta y clavarse dentro sin anticipación, algo que hubiera ahogado a cualquiera por el tamaño y el grosor de su palpitante hombría.

Sin embargo, Kakashi la traga completa, por supuesto, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación de la piel hirviente en su boca, cremosa hasta topar con el fondo, donde el sabor amargo perdura y se bate en hilos contra sus mejillas y sus dientes.

Asuma sostiene su propio eje, masajeando antes de que sea la mano de Gai quien lo atrape. Fuerte, brusco. Sus dedos anchos siguen la mamada de Kakashi y Asuma apunta a sus mejillas, embarrando más largos y densos hilos de líquido preseminal.

— ¿Deberíamos ir a la habitación? — a pesar de que Gai lo dice como pregunta, es una afirmación, y su polla dura sale de la boca de Kakashi con un sonido de chupón sobre la boca ahora hinchada de Kakashi.

Tan rápidamente como cualquier otra cosa están de pie nuevamente, mirándose un momento antes de que Gai dirija el camino, mostrando esa espalda fuerte y sus piernas gruesas y lisas debajo de su cadera estrecha y mortal, tan poderosa en todo sentido que hace que sus glúteos redondos tengan un movimiento sinuoso.

La habitación de Gai es pequeña. Minimalista. Una cama lo suficientemente ancha para una persona. No dos, y definitivamente no tres, pero estaban seguro de que ciertamente no necesitarían mucho más espacio que ese.

— Bueno, Asuma… ¿por qué no nos dejas jugar finalmente con tu pieza? — Kakashi mira hacia su entrepierna, tocando con la punta de sus dedos su erección tan lentamente que su polla salta por la atención.

— Eso sería bueno — Gai sonríe de forma brillante, pero entre su sonrisa está el propio deseo, la _necesidad._

— Suena bien para empezar — la saliva se junta en su boca ante la anticipación, siguiendo el cuerpo núbil y bien formado de Kakashi cuando avanza por la habitación, buscando en el cajón algunas cosas que rápidamente expone en la cama.

Asuma se ríe suavemente, mirando los condones, el lubricante y algunos juguetes anales que tenían formas de bolas y tapones pequeños y gruesos que lograron hacerlo estremecer.

— ¿Usarán esto en mí? — dice con un tono juguetón, dándoles una mirada interesada y una sonrisa a medias.

— Solo si tú quieres, sino, puedes tomar el rol que no involucre penetración — Gai no pierde la cordura ni un instante, incluso cuando Asuma puede ver su interés en hacerlo de todas las formas, hasta el final.

— Creo que ambos están bien, así que no te preocupes. Quiero hacerlo.

Gai se ríe abiertamente feliz, chocando con la sonrisa avariciosa y pervertida de Kakashi, quien seguramente ya estaba imaginando la sensación de sus paredes nuevas y apretadas siendo folladas por primera vez. 

— De acuerdo, entonces, ¿podríamos empezar por ti? — Gai mira a Kakashi con curiosidad genuina, y Asuma agradece que las decisiones no se tomen con un “piedra, papel y tijera” en la cama, mucho menos cuando su pene estaba comenzando a doler por la excitación.

Kakashi simplemente asiente, aunque hay un gesto rápido de su lengua alrededor de su labio inferior que hace que su punta gotee más líquido, deseando poder meterse entre esa boca ingrata que generalmente estaba cubierta por una máscara de tela. Simplemente observar su rostro varonil y anguloso era suficientemente bueno para hacerlo sentir emocionado.

Gai da una instrucción suave a Kakashi, moviéndose alrededor de la cama para reorganizar los juguetes antes de buscar el lubricante y gotear un poco en sus dedos — Tal vez primero deberías observar atentamente antes de intentarlo, ¿bien?

La afirmación de su cabeza es casi automática, porque sus ojos solamente miran los dedos gruesos de Gai. Ásperos, callosos, largos, duros, hábiles. Un nudo nuevo entre sus piernas comienza a crecer, y más saliva se junta en su boca con todas las cosas que comienza a desear intentar con sus compañeros, anticipando las sensaciones.

— Recuéstate aquí — la mano de Kakashi plancha las sábanas de Gai. Un tono verde uniforme y opaco.

Asuma se recuesta con la cabeza en la base de la cama y los pies sobre las almohadas esponjosas de Gai que acarician sus piernas, mirando encantado cuando Kakashi trepa sobre él, con la cabeza en el lado contrario hasta que sus cuerpos encajan uno sobre el otro en sentidos opuestos.

El pene de Kakashi cuelga sobre su rostro y la punta rosa gotea sobre su cara, creando un hilo gomoso hasta sus labios, donde Asuma prueba el sabor ácido del líquido fibroso antes de que pueda sacar la lengua, buscando beber de su pene con avidez impaciente.

Su excitación aumenta cuando sus labios tocan el pene de Kakashi en un beso suave, pasando los labios alrededor de la piel dura por la presión sanguínea, palpitante, como otro corazón que aprieta y lucha en sus mejillas cuando lo hunde suavemente contra el paladar y la lengua.

Kakashi también comienza a masajear su erección con los labios, dedicando lamidas a la cabeza de hongo y bajando por todo su eje hasta la base, donde dedica algunos apretones superficiales antes de tragarse la mitad de su polla en una extensión que le nubla brevemente el juicio.

— Necesito que mires esto, Asuma, así que pon atención mientras chupas esa polla — Gai dice en su tono habitual, sin malicia, pero el hecho de escuchar a Gai pronunciar palabras sucias sin intención es un deleite, lo suficientemente emocionante como para gotear más, dejando a Kakashi con un sabor amargo en su lengua cuando lo recoge.

No hay una respuesta verbal para Gai, pero Asuma se encarga de darle una especie de asentimiento lo mejor que puede con el trozo de carne gomoso de Kakashi empujado hasta su garganta, pestañeando sobre el eje de sus glúteos abiertos cuando Gai se acerca, derramando algunas gotas de lubricante sobre el culo expuesto de Kakashi, que se contrae dulcemente, provocando un salto con su polla dentro de su boca.

Asuma puede ver perfectamente desde ese ángulo las piernas abiertas de Kakashi (colocadas a cada lado de su cara) y su anillo de músculos, por lo que aprecia perfectamente el momento en el que Gai comienza a tocar, acariciando con su dedo ancho el borde rugoso y rosa, tembloroso, como si estuviera demasiado ansioso por sentir una intrusión.

Gai juega un poco en el borde del ano, arrastrando los dedos por la piel, presionando solo la punta en los bordes sensibles antes de hundirse hasta la mitad del dedo, lentamente, de un modo que se su arrastre logra sacar un gemido de Kakashi que se ahoga y vibra sobre su polla.

— Parece que estás bastante emocionado, Rival — Gai apremia, palmeando fuertemente uno de sus glúteos, erizándole la piel con el sonido y la vista de la piel agitándose.

Kakashi suspira con la boca llena, agitando suavemente las caderas en confirmación hacia atrás, creando fricción en la lengua de Asuma al mismo tiempo que busca otro dedo.

Gai no lo hace esperar, metiendo el segundo dedo manchado de lubricante y hundiéndolo delicadamente, solo para perder la compostura un segundo después, cuando separa los dedos en una tijera y la piel sensible y excitada de su pequeño culo se abre.

Los gemidos de Kakashi resuenan en su carne, apretándose cada vez que los dedos de Gai entran y salen, rápidos, acuosos, fuertes, profundos. Asuma contrae las piernas, incluso dejando de mamar para concentrarse en la vista, embelesado por el ano abierto tragando la piel con facilidad y hambre. Parecía tan bueno.

— Genial, estás listo — Gai afirma, esta vez separando tres dedos adentro de su agujero juguetón que parecía clamar por más y más contacto. Nunca lo suficientemente satisfecho.

Gai retira los dedos de Kakashi lentamente, untando de lubricante un tapón anal y colocándoselo cuidadosamente hasta que el anillo de Kakashi se aprieta en la base de diamante color verde. Sin duda una elección sabía de Gai.

Kakashi tiembla cuando todo queda dentro. El tapón serviría para mantenerlo abierto y lubricado, por lo que se permite bajar un poco, dedicando unas cuantas lamidas más a su falo antes de que Gai reorganice sus piernas y lo ponga de pie de un movimiento cuidadoso.

— Inténtalo primero, Asuma — Gai simplemente abre el espacio suficiente entre los tres, dejando que Kakashi se recueste en la cama una vez que Asuma se levanta de su lugar, nuevamente sintiéndose sobre excitado por la vista.

Kakashi se apoya en sus rodillas y sus codos, dejando al aire sus nalgas separadas por el tapón, mostrando el diamante del final como un accesorio bonito que brilla deliciosamente en contraste con su piel.

Asuma traga fuertemente, trepando a la cama detrás de Kakashi y arrodillándose justo detrás de él, dando un breve golpe al tapón sin poder evitarlo, emocionado cuando la pieza se mueve y deja caer un poco de lubricante por sus muslos redondos y lisos que Asuma aprieta también, deseando poder agregar un bonito ligero que apretara esas piernas fuertes por la mitad.

Kakashi se retuerce por la estimulación, agitando las caderas hasta sentir la erección de Asuma en uno de sus glúteos, picando la piel con su punta hipersensible y gruesa.

— Ahora, necesito que estés tranquilo, Kakashi hará el trabajo, ¿sí? — Asuma asiente otra vez.

Probablemente Kakashi era el autor intelectual del conocimiento sexual de Gai. Un pervertido abiertamente, pero también alguien impaciente y naturalmente sensual, lo suficiente como para ser capaz de hacer las cosas por un golpe de pasión y no con un plan establecido.

Vivir el momento, decía. E incluso si él había pensado todo, era Gai el único con la suficiente calma mental para dirigir el encuentro sin accidentes, así que Asuma estaba dispuesto a obedecer, adorando secretamente que fuera Gai el que diera las instrucciones. Ese hombre tenía el don para ser maestro.

— Quita el tapón, suavemente — la voz de Gai es un ronroneo en su cuello, incluso sin intención, y Asuma desliza suavemente los dedos por el borde del tapón, acariciando también la cadera y la espalda baja de Kakashi, sus glúteos, sus piernas, recorriendo con un dedo la base de sus testículos hasta la manija del artefacto.

Lentamente comienza a tirar de la base, sintiendo la resistencia de la piel, la fricción, lo apretado que se sentía ahí adentro. Casi gime sin poder evitarlo, mirando el anillo rosado de carne abrirse alrededor del metal brillante que comienza a salir lentamente, moldeando con su forma la carne que se dilata, sensible, hinchada y enrojecida. Asuma casi quiere hundirse inmediatamente ahí.

El tapón sale con un breve sonido de vacío, haciendo a Kakashi agitarse otra vez y soltar un gemido suave mientras se retuerce en su lugar.

Un condón aparece delante de su vista y Asuma apenas tiene el tiempo de reaccionar, colocándoselo con la mano derecha en un movimiento fluido antes de untarse un poco de lubricante que Gai ofrece también, dándole un levantamiento de cejas como señal afirmativa después de eso.

Asuma asiente brevemente y se prepara, presionando la punta de su pene en el espacio que se había hecho para él tan atractivamente, sintiendo como su las paredes de su culo tragaran su polla, succionando su erección velozmente hasta que su pelvis choca con sus glúteos.

Le cuesta un momento concentrarse para no venirse, impresionado por lo mucho que la piel estaba estirada a su alrededor, recibiéndolo de forma gustosa, increíblemente apretado e hirviente.

Asuma se queda quieto pese a sus deseos de embestir, suspirando lentamente y mirando a Gai, ansioso por más instrucciones.

No hace falta nada verbal, y en el siguiente segundo Kakashi se agita de adelante hacia atrás, sacando casi por completo su erección antes de volver a tragarla, follándose completamente en su polla.

Asuma gime, acariciando las caderas suavemente, impaciente por moverse y usando toda su fuerza para soportar los azotes que Kakashi ocasionaba cada vez que volvía a escupir y engullir su pene con su culo.

Gai se arrodilla en la orilla de la cama, justo detrás de él, y Asuma puede escuchar el tapón del lubricante volver a abrirse, presumiblemente regado nuevamente entre sus enormes dedos.

Bajando los hombros deja que pase, disfrutando del arrastre de su polla en las entrañas de Kakashi mientras siente las manos de Gai en su espalda, dibujando un camino frío de lubricante hasta que separa lentamente sus glúteos, regando más lubricante en su raja que se aprieta involuntariamente contra el frío.

Cualquiera no podría resistir la tentación de abandonar su posición e inclinarse, o agitarse y follar, pero Asuma no se mueve un solo centímetro mientras Kakashi se folla delante de él y los dedos de Gai que finalmente presionan su culo. La resistencia era la clave, suponía. A eso se refería Gai.

Un dedo presiona lentamente su anillo de músculos y Asuma suspira, perdiendo el aliento mientras Gai acaricia los bordes rugosos, jugando con la sensibilidad exterior y el lubricante que comenzaba a deslizarse por el interior de sus muslos tensos.

Asuma gime con las caricias, al mismo tiempo Kakashi gime con su polla, yendo más rápido, abriéndose y rellenándose con tanta pasión y gusto que lo hacen preguntarse si realmente se sentía tan bien ser follado. Parecía disfrutarlo bastante, y estaba un poco ansioso por sentirse así de bien también.

Un pinchazo en su carne aparece con ese pensamiento, y el dedo de Gai se hunde en su interior, palpando amistosamente sus paredes internas que se aprietan y revolotean, sensibles ante la invasión, calientes cuando Gai se mueve, imitando la velocidad de Kakashi en un movimiento sincronizado que finalmente lo hace ir un poco hacia el frente, dándole más espacio a Gai para entrar.

El chico parece satisfecho y tararea detrás de él, asegurándose de tocar cada una de las paredes de su interior mientras entra y sale, moliendo el dedo en todas dirección hasta que medidamente hunde un segundo dedo, sacando un gemido de Asuma cuando de alguna manera la presión de sus dos yemas resbaladizas tocan un punto sensible en él.

Kakashi disminuye un poco cuando Asuma cae un poco más, separando las piernas por reflejo ante la intrusión que a cada segundo se volvía más intensa, mucho más relajante y excitante de una manera que el placer se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Su polla se agita en el culo de Kakashi cuando Gai va más profundo, clavando otro dedo, revolviendo todo su interior y abriendo más su entrada que ya se sentía caliente y extraña, lo suficientemente sensible como para desear más.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Asuma? ¿Crees que estás listo?

Se las arregla para decir que sí, algo que Kakashi toma para detenerse y esperar a Gai, quien gatea en la cama e inclina a Asuma hacia el frente, sobre Kakashi, para poder colocarse detrás de él en una posición junta y perfecta para la penetración mientras se coloca hábilmente un condón.

Más lubricante frío y resbaladizo cae en su piel, sobre su trasero que chapotea cuando las manos enormes de Gai aterrizan en bofetadas cariñosas antes de que sus dedos aprieten puños de carne, masajeando sus glúteos en círculos que abrían y cerraban la abertura de su culo.

Los dedos de Gai, esta vez de ambas manos, merodean su raja unos segundos y luego Asuma contrae el estómago cuando siente los pulgares de Gai entrando suavemente, separando los bordes en direcciones contrarias para hacer espacio.

— Puedo ver todo tu interior, Asuma — Gai murmura de forma simpática, pero Asuma siente su rostro calentarse y su corazón bombear fuertemente ante la línea, sin poder evitar imaginarse a sí mismo así, con el ano abierto y palpitante, húmedo, preparado para ser follado mientras unos dedos gruesos lo mantienen abierto por los bordes.

Su gemido es incontrolable y casi jura que puede sentir la mirada de Gai ahí, como si pudiera ser penetrado por sus ojos voraces que lo veían.

Lentamente el pene de Gai se pega a su hoyo y Asuma casi salta impaciente, sintiendo el glande de Gai hundirse suavemente en él, empujando con su punta suave y resbaladiza en el interior de sus entrañas.

Traga contra los nervios y la emoción, sintiéndose demasiado caliente de pronto, casi hirviendo y quemándose entre la sensación y el interior de Kakashi que se sentía a cada momento más apretado, succionándolo en ondas que Kakashi provocaba adrede, intentando volverlo loco de necesidad.

— Gai… — chillar el nombre de su amigo se siente mejor de lo que creía, y Asuma lo hace de nuevo, llamando su nombre conforme más centímetros comenzaban a invadirlo hasta que se tragó toda la extensión de piel carnosa.

La sensación de recibirlo es sencillamente impresionante y Asuma sostiene la respiración. Se sentía enorme adentro de él, hirviente, pesado, tenía tantas ganas de pedirle que saliera tanto como sentía la urgencia de que volviera a clavarse adentro, contrariado por la sensación de su esfínter que se contraía tembloroso alrededor del pene grueso de Gai encajado hasta los testículos.

— Acostúmbrate un poco — Gai murmura, pasando sus manos por su espalda, por sus piernas, alrededor de su cadera que seguía apretada sobre el cuerpo de Kakashi que parecía hundido entre las almohadas y las sábanas.

Sus pulmones tardan en recuperar el ritmo, pero una vez que lo logra parece más consciente de todo, percibiendo la longitud en sus entrañas, tan largo que podría sentir como si atravesara su interior.

— Estoy bien ahora — su voz burbujea y suena ahogado, atragantándose con el aire de su boca cuando Kakashi comienza a moverse lentamente, con dificultad por la presión del peso de Asuma sobre él, incluso cuando Asuma todavía se sostenía con sus manos en la cabecera de la cama.

— Ahora puedes moverte, Asuma — Gai dice directamente en su cuello cuando se inclina, pero rápidamente vuelve a su lugar de rodillas y con la espalda erguida.

Asuma asiente, respirando uniformemente antes de tirar las caderas hacia adelante, donde entierra su pene en Kakashi y al mismo tiempo libera casi por completo la longitud de Gai.

El movimiento se repite en sentido contrario y su polla sale de Kakashi mientras su culo se abre, recibiendo nuevamente a Gai hasta el tope.

La electricidad fluye por su columna, haciéndolo babear sobre los hombros desnudos de Kakashi y girando un poco los ojos en blanco, abrumado por la sensación, sin recibir un descanso de placer sin importar a donde se moviera.

Sus caderas se agitan de nuevo, repitiendo el ciclo, y en cuestión de segundos Asuma toma un ritmo, ensartándose en la polla de Gai y entrando en Kakashi, enloqueciendo casi inmediatamente ante la sensación compartida, encontrando a uno y a otro en cada lado, con cada movimiento, con cada respiración.

La polla de Gai papita fuerte dentro de él, sintiéndose más gruesa de un modo que hace que Asuma se arquee, clavándose más fuerte en su falo mientras su propia erección parece moverse y moler el interior de Kakashi, que era un desastre de gemidos y ligeros gruñidos emocionados para ese momento.

Asuma se inclina más involuntariamente cuando sus puntos sensibles parecen vibrar, sacudiéndose ante tanta estimulación y sintiéndose indefenso ante el placer abrumador que no lo dejaba pensar o articular bien sus extremidades.

Kakashi se aplasta un poco bajo su peso, y siente a Gai salirse ligeramente, respirando de forma irregular detrás de él, como un animal, o la bestia que era.

— ¿Quieres que yo siga? — Gai habla alto y claro, incluso sin aliento, enrojecido hasta el cuello y el pecho por la excitación.

Asuma apenas puede pensar, raspando su barba picante en el cuello de Kakashi en una afirmación que acompaña un suave “sí”.

Gai asiente hacia él, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Asuma como si nada, presionando sus manos en las caderas apretadas para poder erguirlo un poco y darle espacio a Kakashi para acomodarse nuevamente sobre sus rodillas.

— Sostente de la cabecera.

El tono de orden lo enciende más, y la inexperiencia en el tema lo hace sentir extrañamente protegido cuando Kakashi gira hacia atrás, compartiendo una mirada con Gai en un mensaje silencioso al que los dos asienten.

Sus dedos se clavan en el borde de la madera, y siente la presión natural en su quijada cuando los dos se mueven al mismo tiempo, sincronizados, aplastando su pelvis y tirando de él al mismo tiempo.

Gai retrocede cuando Kakashi lo hace, hundiéndose profundo en su interior cuando Kakashi se folla también, como si estuvieran follando entre ellos a través de su cuerpo.

Su visión se vuelve a ir. La noción de las cosas es espesa y su pene suelta más líquido en el interior de Kakashi, siendo agitado por las contracciones de su ano que apretaban la polla de Gai cada vez que entraba, como si quisiera ordeñar todo para él como un bebedor de semen glotón.

Su cabeza gira, apretando los párpados para concentrarse en las sensaciones, estirándose, endureciéndose, sacudiéndose. Era una locura total.

El pinchazo conocido se acerca y Asuma comienza a agitarse sin poder evitarlo, pegando sus testículos contra las nalgas de Kakashi cuando tira hacia enfrente, gustoso con el sonido de la carne húmeda siendo golpeada, con la respiración agitada de Gai en su nuca, con la polla gruesa raspando y frotando sus paredes, burlando su próstata, moldeando su culo con la forma de su contorno amplio.

El orgasmo llega con un sonido gutural y enfermizo, enloquecido. La intensidad lo hace doblarse al frente, lanzando la cabeza hacía atrás hasta sentir a Gai en su espalda, donde lo atrapa con sus manos y lo sostiene fuertemente con sus dedos gruesos que masajean sus pectorales.

La sensación caliente de su semen brotando en hilos gruesos apretado alrededor de Kakashi lo hace gruñir en voz alta, extendiendo los dedos para acariciar su cadera mientras la intensidad baja y finalmente siente la pesadez del condón lleno en la punta.

— Oh, Asuma, eso fue bueno… — Kakashi tararea, mirando hacia atrás y dándole una sonrisa amable y sensible para alguien que tenía un condón en el culo lleno de semen.

Aun así, levemente responde la sonrisa, tirando hacia atrás de sus caderas para salir, regando inmediatamente su líquido blanco por los muslos de Kakashi que se embarran, goteando desde su entrada todavía abierta y estirada por toda su lechosa piel.

Su pene cae flácido contra sus piernas, y tiene que inclinarse un poco para dejar a Gai salir de su interior, con su pene clavado todavía hasta el fondo.

Gai es gentil y amable, deslizándose tan suavemente como puede e incluso entonces hace que su ano hipersensible se contraiga, apretando un poco el glande y gimiendo por la sobre estimulación que lo abruma, demasiado sensitivo en cada una de sus paredes como para ignorar el arrastre.

Finalmente toda la extensión de Gai sale y Asuma aprieta un poco ante el vacío de su polla, tenso por la brisa del aire y la ausencia de su grosor.

Toscamente cae a un lado de Kakashi, que se recuesta correctamente en la cama, mirando de lado a Asuma con una sonrisa divertida y pícara.

— Entonces, ¿te gustó? — hay provocación en su voz, y quizá incluso algo de maliciosa burla que lo hace gruñir bajo, demasiado abrumado como para pelear con él.

— Lo hiciste bien — Gai le da un pulgar en un gesto de felicitación, algo que sería dulce si no fuera tan sexy, con su piel bronceada llena de gotas de sudor y levemente enrojecida por el calor del momento.

Asuma asiente hacia él, dándole un leve guiño antes de mirar a Kakashi, encontrando sus ojos curiosos y atrevidos, voraces, parecía demasiado encantado con la situación como para no complacer su pregunta y darle una respuesta.

— Me gustó — la sonrisa de Kakashi se hace grande, de ese modo que hace que Asuma se estremezca, sin estar acostumbrado a mirar sus gestos desnudos junto a toda su piel.

— Es bueno… sabía que te gustaría… — Kakashi pica su brazo suavemente, dando una caricia rápida e insensible antes de mirar a Gai, dándole una leve señal para que se recuesten juntos.

Gai solo se deja caer un poco, acariciando a Kakashi de ese modo engañosamente tierno. Amable y violento, a diferencia de Kakashi que era agudo y mordaz.

No puede evitar sonreír cariñosamente hacia sus amigos, extendiendo levemente una mano para acariciarlos a los dos, recorriendo algunas cicatrices aleatorias en sus brazos mientras ellos compartían un beso largo y hambriento, sacando sus lenguas descaradamente en su punto medio antes de que Gai rompa el beso para sentarse recto sobre la orilla del colchón. 

— Bueno, ¿qué dices si seguimos? — el murmuro de Kakashi es alegre, lo que en él se traduce como interés, y suavemente se gira para darle una sonrisa curiosa a Asuma.

Le cuesta un par de segundos darse cuenta de que, en realidad, había sido él quien llegó al clímax, y las erecciones de Gai y Kakashi seguían erguidas, rígidas y orgullosas entre sus piernas. Intactas, Voraces de más placer.

— Realmente la resistencia es la clave, ¿no? — Asuma se ríe brevemente, pensando en fumar un poco solo para bajar de su nube post orgasmo. Sin embargo, Kakashi había hablado de velocidad, y seguramente no tenía tiempo que perder con toda la preparación y ardor del momento.

— Si fue demasiado para ti, está bien, podemos seguir nosotros — la amabilidad de Gai es un respiro suave, más dulce que la miel, sin embargo, el goteo de su erección parece decir exactamente lo contrario.

— Puedo seguir, ¿qué tienen en mente? — la pregunta se responde casi al instante, cuando nota la sonrisa juguetona de Kakashi que se junta en su boca de labios menudos.

— Déjame llevarte — Kakashi ya se está moviendo, reacomodándose en el espacio reducido de la cama hasta quedar entre sus piernas, pasando sus manos por sus muslos bronceados y mortales que se erizan con el toque frío de sus dedos.

Gai se arrodilla junto a su cara, masajeando su falo lentamente en un toque demasiado superficial, como para evitar llegar tan fácilmente con el movimiento de su mano.

Kakashi suspira entre su ángulo, doblando sus rodillas cuando separa sus muslos y deja expuesto su pene suave, que se sacude un poco cuando los dedos rozan la punta ligeramente en círculos que se mantienen algunos momentos, cosquilleando travieso entre su pubis y su glande todavía sensible.

— Ven, podrías entretenerte un poco aquí — la voz de Gai es más gruesa, áspera en un punto que suena demasiado ansioso, probablemente provocado por la vista, siguiendo atentamente la mano de Kakashi que subía y bajaba por la piel adormecida de su pelvis.

Asuma, recargado en las almohadas, gira un poco hacia Gai con la orden, sacando la lengua cuando le ofrece su pene y probando el líquido pre-seminal, que era al menos tres veces más fibroso y denso que el de Kakashi.

Los hilos espesos llenan de inmediato su boca, saboreando su lengua con un fuerte sabor almizcle que lo electrifica, sintiendo un pinchazo de excitación cuando Gai folla un poco, hundiendo su extensión hasta que Asuma siente un nudo de carne formándose en su garganta.

Kakashi es un buen imitador, como siempre, y guarda el pene flojo de Asuma en su boca al mismo tiempo, succionándolo tan fuertemente que la erección se recupera casi por completo, aun cuando su cabeza en hongo parece arder ante cada toque caliente de sus mejillas.

Asuma gime, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado impaciente y mueve sus caderas levemente para pedir más, recuperando su erección completa cuando Kakashi lo hunde hasta la garganta y raspa con habilidad la comisura de su glande que gotea.

La picazón en todo su abdomen fluye hacia arriba, y se siente impresionado por lo fácil que es volver a sentir el deseo nacer, el pensamiento anhelante de sentir la polla larga y recta de Kakashi adentro, golpeando con brusquedad y malicia.

Asuma tararea, con las mejillas llenas de la carne de Gai cuando Kakashi se aparta de su erección, bañando su pelvis con lubricante que rápidamente busca su camino entre sus piernas y acaricia como un velo su sensible raja.

La mirada perezosa de Kakashi se vuelve un fuego intenso de perversión cuando separa sus piernas a los lados, mirando atentamente el anillo de músculos que se contrae ansioso por la observación.

Los dedos de Kakashi se sienten igual de grandes y rígidos cuando lo tocan, masajeando alrededor con el mismo interés, aunque con mucho menos tacto, menos juguetón y más en un tono pervertido que buscaba hacerlo retorcerse por la ansiedad.

Su objetivo se logra rápidamente, y Asuma se impacienta, tratando de buscar más contacto al agitar las caderas sobre los dedos de Kakashi.

— Asuma, sabes reconocer lo que es bueno, estoy orgulloso de ti — Kakashi dice con una risa, hundiendo un dedo con fuerza y velocidad que sus entrañas reciben fácilmente.

Asuma abre la boca aún más por la sensación, ahogándose y llorando un poco cuando Gai aprovecha su reacción para hundirse en su garganta, abriéndose paso en su boca hasta que Asuma siente el grueso y esponjoso pubis picándole la nariz.

El segundo dedo de Kakashi entra casi de inmediato y Asuma no puede gemir incluso cuando siente un golpe de excitación, tarareando apenas alrededor de la carne en su boca que goteaba sin parar en su lengua hilos largos de líquido directamente en su garganta.

Kakashi no juega demasiado con él, y en pocos segundos siente su punta afilada tocando su entrada, hundiéndose solo un poco en una burla que estimula su esfínter, dejándolo sin aliento cuando da pequeñas embestidas superficiales que no llegan más profundo de solo el glande rosado, lo que parece suficiente estimulación para hacerlo soltar la polla de Gai y dar un leve grito ante la convulsión errática que atraviesa sus entrañas.

Era demasiada intensidad.

— Parece que es demasiado pronto para hacerlo otra vez, Kakashi — es Gai quien habla, y aunque parece gruñir en decepción, Kakashi concuerda, retirando lentamente el glande de su ano y dejando que Asuma recupere el aliento, sin tener la suficiente razón para poder admitir la derrota en ese sentido.

— Bien, entonces, ¿qué más podemos hacer? — la pregunta de Kakashi no es una pregunta verdadera, sino que simplemente se desenvuelve de su lengua pegajosa tan rápidamente como si hubiera tenido ese plan debajo de la manga de todos modos.

Su agudo plan “B”.

La estrategia y velocidad eran el complemento.

Gai se ríe ante su línea, dándole una mirada silenciosa a Kakashi que parece decir demasiado, compartiendo mensajes casi telepáticos mientras Asuma mira de un lado a otro, volviendo a endurecerse ante las posibilidades infinitas en su imaginación.

— Es algo que he querido hacer un tiempo — Kakashi se ríe, mirando a ambos antes de bajarse de la cama e indicar a Asuma hacer lo mismo.

A pesar de la emoción hecha una pelota en su estómago, Asuma no cuestiona. Les había confiado la vida en más de una ocasión, confiaba en poder dejarles algo como esto sin problemas.

— Bien, si tú estás listo, hagámoslo — Gai da un pulgar a ambos, sin desviarse en hablar de la juventud cuando sube a la cama, claramente emocionado de un modo que vuela el pensamiento de Asuma, mirando atentamente cada movimiento de sus compañeros.

Gai se recuesta en la cama normalmente, solo enderezando un poco la cabeza con una almohada antes de mirar hacía sí mismo, contemplando su erección intacta y rígida antes de verter lubricante en su mano y masajear de arriba abajo suavemente, girando su muñeca y tensando todos esos músculos definidos de su fuerte brazo.

Asuma traga inevitablemente. Era hermoso. Los dos lo eran, y se fascina cuando ve a Kakashi trepar sobre Gai, inclinándose para besarlo tiernamente en la boca antes de bajar las caderas a la altura de su erección que tentativamente roza la entrada dilatada y humectada de Kakashi.

Las manos de Gai sostienen fuertemente los glúteos de Kakashi, masajeando y merodeando su ano, donde riega más lubricante y pasa los dedos, frotando y entrando ligeramente hasta que su pequeño culo comienza a tragar lentamente la punta de su erección.

El pene de Asuma salta en su ángulo, sin poder apartar la vista de la escena, recorriendo la longitud de Gai que lentamente comienza a hundirse en ese ansioso y hábil agujero que lo traga por completo cuando Kakashi se sienta en él.

Verlos tan unidos es simplemente maravilloso, la armonía y la complejidad, la forma en la que encajaban, en la que sus cuerpos se reconocían. Los ojos de Asuma se vuelven brillantes, admirando embelesado la forma en la que Kakashi comienza a montarlo, follándose con la erección de Gai casi desesperadamente.

No pasan muchos segundos antes de que Kakashi se detenga, inclinándose al frente para dejarle ver a Asuma sus nalgas abiertas, donde estaba unido al centro con la polla gruesa de Gai que forzaba la piel de sus paredes en su fuerte penetración.

— Bien… vamos… — Gai extiende sus manos, apretando su trasero y alcanzando su entrada con los dedos, rodeando con la punta de sus yemas la piel rosada hasta que de alguna manera un dedo logra entrar en el borde, sumándose a la circunferencia de su polla.

Asuma suelta un quejido, goteando líquido baboso contra el piso cuando Gai comienza a estirar la piel, sacando gemidos fuertes de Kakashi cada vez que su dedo empujaba más, abriendo espacio extra alrededor de su polla al aumentar dos dedos más que se abren camino entre su culo lleno de lubricante y pre semen gomoso.

Los dedos de Gai estiran de pronto, abriendo la entrada que se contrae en un espasmo impresionante antes de dejarle ver el interior lubricado, chorreando alrededor de los dedos gruesos y aquel impresionante pene — Hay espacio aquí para los dos, Asuma.

Gai apenas puede hablar, excitado hasta la médula por la imagen que proyectaba, por sostener así a Kakashi, tan abierto, ofreciéndoselo a alguien más y exponiendo a otro sus entrañas rosas y palpitantes que se sentían increíblemente suaves en sus dedos.

— ¿Estás seguro de que podemos hacerlo? — Asuma traga contra el grumo de ansiedad, mirando otro dedo entrar un poco en la cavidad, rozando su interior amplio y receptivo.

Kakashi arque la espalda cuando siente el cuarto dedo arrastrándose adentro, babeando ligeramente sobre Gai y cerrando los ojos, sin contener los gemidos, las pulsaciones, el goteo ansioso de su erección que se aplastaba y rodaba delante de él, como si estuviera desesperado por sentir algo mucho más grande dentro. Ser follado sinsentido. Hasta que no pudiera percibir nada más.

— Sí… hazlo… por favor… — su voz se quiebra. Un hilo de saliva abandona el contorno de sus labios y Asuma sigue la línea de líquido, que se revuelve con sudor, maravillado con ver también su polla rosada gotear y su culo abierto luciendo tan húmedo. 

Los gruñidos impacientes de Gai complementan la escena, loco ante los gemidos de Kakashi, hundiendo erráticamente los dedos en embestidas que estimulan más su interior, haciéndolo regar más líquido de amor por su agujero. 

— De acuerdo — Asuma se saborea los labios, trepando a la cama y colocándose de rodillas detrás de Kakashi, estirándose solo para alcanzar el lubricante y ponerse de forma abundante por todo su rígido eje que palpita en su mano como un corazón extra que se contrae cuando roza suavemente la entrada, dando leves golpecitos en el borde hinchado y rojizo que Gai mantenía abierto para él.

Kakashi grita un poco cuando Asuma se frota, arqueando la espalda cuando la punta cálida y mojada comienza a rozarlo, empujando lentamente y forzando un poco la piel que se estira más, enviándole sacudidas de placer y electricidad que terminan en la punta de su pene y sus duras tetillas.

Asuma se mece más, rozando la piel aterciopelada del pene de Gai y la presión de las paredes internas que lo chupan casi de inmediato, provocándole una contracción en el abdomen que casi lo hace pensar que puede venirse en ese momento, totalmente excitado con ver el ano de Kakashi extenderse más, recibiéndolo con urgencia y engulléndolo apresuradamente. 

Kakashi hace ruidos acuosos y extraños con cada centímetro que se hunde en él, sacudiéndose sobre el cuerpo cálido y duro de Gai, preso de la emoción y la excitación que le generaba recibir dos gordas pollas en su interior, extendiéndose y apretándose deliciosamente alrededor de la intrusión pesada y deliciosa.

Cuidadosamente Asuma termina de hundirse, sintiéndose apretado, muy caliente, rozando de forma brusca cada pared sensible que palpita a su alrededor, sintiendo la propia presión del pene de Gai encajado junto al suyo en el mismo culo avaricioso.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Gai pasa sus manos por su cabello rebelde, alisando sus mechones plateados un poco antes de intentar mirar a Kakashi a los ojos.

— Tan… lleno… — su abdomen se contrae al hablar. La sensación apretada de dos erecciones en sus entrañas era estimulante hasta lo indecible. Su cuerpo estaba tan abierto de una forma pervertida, y podía sentir los dos glandes chocar en su interior, pesando y escurriendo hilos fibrosos e hirvientes adentro de él que lo hacían sentir demasiado gomoso. Ansioso por ser llenado con su espeso semen y ordeñar cada gota de ellos — Tan… jodidamente increíble.

El rostro enrojecido de Kakashi cae sin fuerza sobre el hombro de Gai, mareado por el placer adicional, con los espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo entero en pulsaciones de adrenalina y excitación que terminaban apretando cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas furiosamente.

— Bien… si duele, avísanos y nos detendremos.

Apenas termina de decirlo Gai hace el primer movimiento, levantando las caderas y hundiendo su erección hasta el fondo, rozando la propia erección de Asuma y luchando contra las paredes carnosas que se crispan con su empuje fuerte y abrasador.

Kakashi pierde la noción de sí mismo con el movimiento, apretando y aflojando los dientes cuando Asuma se une al movimiento, golpeando hasta la base y regresando lentamente solo para volver a hacerlo, mucho más lento que los movimientos bruscos de Gai que no dejaban un solo segundo el punto dulce y rugoso de su próstata.

El ruido acuoso del movimiento se junta a sus gemidos entrecortados, uniéndose pronto a los gruñidos de Asuma y Gai, que estaban igualmente perdidos ante la estrechez, siendo absorbidos y escupidos tan deliciosamente que estaban comenzando a perder el ritmo, hundiéndose en lo más profundo para luego salir de un modo que sensibilizaba aún más su culo hambriento e insatisfecho que goteaba todo el líquido pre-seminal alrededor de sus piernas temblorosas.

La velocidad aumenta de golpe, casi frenéticos, y la habitación se llena del eco de la piel golpeando la piel, de choque de embestidas furiosas hasta la base, de gemidos fuertes cada vez que las dos puntas entraban al mismo tiempo, profundas, golpeando su interior en direcciones opuestas.

El nudo se forma en Kakashi e instintivamente toca su pene, rozando con sus dedos la sensible y rosada punta que se sacude, hinchada, goteando un poco de líquido transparente antes de salpicar un hilo fibroso de semen sobre el pecho de Gai, perdido al ser golpeando directamente en sus nervios mientras su orgasmo explota en su cabeza y lo deja sordo y ciego por algunos segundos de placer intenso y brusco. 

Las paredes de su interior se aprietan con las convulsiones erráticas, presionando las dos largas pollas que luchan contra su interior, siendo arrastradas hasta el fondo por su fuerza, como si los quisiera lo más adentro posible mientras seguía regando su semen, exigiendo al mismo tiempo recibir todo lo que tuvieran para él en su interior.

Asuma gruñe con la fuerza y la nueva presión, gimiendo y lloriqueando cuando su culo glotón se contrae, ordeñándolo con tanta ansiedad que su propio orgasmo se junta en su interior, golpeando con fuerza errática el fondo un par de veces antes de venirse con una estocada larga y profunda que derrama todo hacia adentro.

Gai también jadea, sintiendo el semen de Asuma bañando su glande y las paredes hipersensibles saltar y moverse, moliéndolo, chupándolo, apretándolo de un modo que solo resiste unos cuantos golpes más, frotándose hasta la base de sus testículos en entradas veloces que aumentan los gemidos de Kakashi cuando se clava a propósito en su punto dulce.

El semen de Gai se dispara también, espeso, cálido, hirviendo, uniéndose a la descarga abundante y gelatinosa de Asuma en su interior, haciendo que Kakashi se sienta vulgarmente lleno, escurriendo un poco de semen cuando su mano palpa su vientre abultado con la forma de dos monstruosas pollas que se habían descargado en su interior, usándolo como un depósito de su olorosa y espesa leche.

Asuma es el primero en salir, admirando el agujero abierto y lleno hasta el fondo de sus jugos que lentamente se contrae, cerrándose un poco alrededor de la polla de Gai antes de que él también salga, goteando todo el esperma revuelto que gotea sobre su pelvis, vaciando un poco el culo de Kakashi que se contrae ante el vacío en su interior.

— Ah, es casi un desperdicio que lo riegues… — Gai murmura sobre Kakashi, juntando un poco de líquido con sus dedos y untándolo en su entrada sobre estimulada que se sacude con el contacto, sacando quejidos agudos de Kakashi cuando algunas gotas blancas vuelven a caer en su interior.

Kakashi se deja caer cuando Gai termina de apartar las manos, luciendo perdido y sin fuerza, lloroso incluso por todas las sensaciones que todavía tenían ligeras replicas por todo su interior, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado cuando el semen vuelve a salir de sus entrañas, salpicándose sobre las piernas de Gai y la sábana.

Asuma respira con dificultad, recobrando el aliento lentamente antes de sentarse en la orilla del colchón, mirando todo el desastre que habían hecho, con las imágenes y las sensaciones tan frescas que su pene parece dar un breve salto de nuevo, probablemente demasiado impaciente por la siguiente vez.

— Kurenai tiene que ver esto — Gai se ríe, acariciando la espalda de Kakashi con ternura, aun cuando una de sus manos golpea ligeramente uno de sus glúteos — Le encantará.

Asuma se ríe, mareado, dando un asentimiento y una sonrisa — Definitivamente le encantará.

Sin duda Kurenai estaría emocionada de ver, y feliz de poder participar en esos encuentros que ahora podían ser más plenos, mucho más íntimos. Sus mejillas se sonrojan al imaginar que incluso ella podría penetrarlo a él. Tal vez Gai sacaría un nuevo reto al respecto pronto, sin duda.

— Bueno… — Kakashi tatarea, temblando todavía, pero dando una sonrisa cretina y satisfactoria — ¿Te gustó?

Asuma se ríe. ¡La palabra ni siquiera alcanzaba a describir lo que había sido! Además, ahora se sentía mucho más cerca de los dos de un modo que sabía que había sido buena idea ir por todo esto, sabiendo que podía confiar en ellos para cualquier cosa.

— Me gustó.

Los tres se ríen un poco. Era bueno contar con amigos como esos.


End file.
